


Fifteen Minute Challenge No. 1

by Melina



Category: Highlander, Highlander: The Series
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, hl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-01
Updated: 2003-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina/pseuds/Melina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A road not taken: Duncan seeks out Tessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minute Challenge No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a series of 15 minute challenges. The prompt for this one was "Alternative Universe: Duncan with a 68 year old Tessa...."

It was the ultimate act of masochism, but somehow, he hadn't been able to stop himself. "Tessa Noel Brouillard – New Works" the notice had said. But he hadn't gone to the opening, hadn't expected that she might actually be at the gallery on a rainy afternoon a week later. Yet there she was, older, but still beautiful, so beautiful. Her hair was still fair, although touched with grey, and her eyes were still the bright ones he remembered. The lines on her face were ones of happiness, of a life well-lived. When he saw her, his heart started beating so loudly that he was sure everyone in the gallery could hear it.

He stepped back, into the shadows. But he couldn't tear himself away, couldn't stop himself from watching as a handsome, elderly man approached her, slipping an arm casually around her shoulders. Her body molded itself to his in return; a devoted couple's casual intimacy. He swallowed, trying to feel happy for her, trying to rationalize to himself why this was the better life for her. She had a family now, with children and grandchildren. And with security and peace, she was free to pursue her talent without the fear and uncertainty his immortality and its dangers had constantly brought to their lives.

It hadn't been any one thing that had driven them apart, he knew. But his way of life was always there, always a threat, and what had begun as a temporary separation to ensure her safety had slowly lengthened into a permanent state of affairs. There had been no hysterics, no fight, just a quiet, sad final parting. That had been almost fifty years ago.

He had never stopped following her work and her life, never stopped loving her, and he always would, until the end of her days. But he knew it was better this way, better for her.

Silently, he slipped out the door.


End file.
